Talk:Legendary Legion
Hello I am Skyhigh, is it okay if I can join Legendary Legion? (Sorry if this is in the wrong spot I didn't know where to put this) -ѕкунιgн -Approches Skyhigh from the forest, looking down upon her from a tree- "You have done right coming to the Talk Page, Skyhigh." -Crimsonflame jumps off from the tree as she walks up to the wolf- "You have my word that you may join, yet as Legion Guardian, I promise nothing. Only the Leader, Lordess Nocturnal may properly announce your joining...Hopefully, Nocturnal will accept. -Crimsonflame -Strife walked up to both Crimsonflame and Skyhigh, gazing at the new-coming hazel-looking wolf. "You look like quite the masterful fighter, eh?" She mused, looking into the wolves' deep amber eyes. "Lord Nocturnal would be a fool not to accept you! The other clan leaders will be envious of this fine warrior." She said this whilst grinning dumbly, her eye gleaming with approval.- ▬Strife -Crimson looked toward Strife grinning snidely at her remark- "I suppose you are right, Strife, but a fine fighter she is, she will need to prove her strength" -Glances back at Sky- "Might you show your battle, Skyhigh, by battling one of us? All you have to do is pick which one you want to fight!" -Crimsonflame bounds to a low branch on a tree, flicking her tail- -Crimsonflame -Looking at Crimsonflame, Strife grinned. "Aye. That, Crimson, is a great idea," She looked back at Skyhigh. "Either of us, I'm sure, would appreciate the duel. Your pick, Skyhigh," She walked over to Crimson. Leaning over to the Crimson perched on a branch, she whispered with a wink, "Don't go too hard on him if you're chosen,"- ▬Strife -Quickly glares at Strife from the branch- "Strife! Show some respect, Sky is a she-wolf!" -A deep growl rose in Crimsonflame's throat, then soothed out to a sigh- "And Strife, my power probably wouldn't be able to penetrate a strong, healthy wolf. That is, without using flames at my command..." -Crimsonflame -Appears through the leaves from the roof of the forest and perches on a nearby branch above Crimson- "You two are ever so loud. How about me? With the advantage of flight and lightning, I must be a worthy challenge." -Eyes dimly flash, creating an almost silent sparking noise- ~Aquila -She glared at Crimsonflame before turning to Skyhigh. "Yes, I am deeply sorry, Skyhigh. Please do accept my apology," Strife looked back at Crimson. "Are you saying you, the clan's almighty guardian, wouldn't be able to take a wolf? I guess Skyhigh DOES look to be quite skilled in battle though..." Hearing rustling leaves, she looked to the source which was near Crimson. Aquila appeared from the thick trees. "Oh yes, Wakį́yą. Ever so quiet you are as you reveal yourself," She said jokingly and rolled her eye. "Now, Skyhigh, you have even a harder decision. You can pick I, 'the Skilled Mage', Aquila, 'the Cunning Rogue', or Crimsonflame, 'the Almighty Legion Guardian'" She snickered quietly at the titles chosen for them by Lord Nocturnal.- ▬Strife Mine sounds so powerful xd -Crimsonflame -Slightly tilts head and blinks at Strife- "And I am sure, with title and abilities like that, you should be able to take the Thunderbird," -Sarcastic tone- -Lightly smirks- "I am cunning, but the only reason why I agreed to be a rogue is because the title suited me best. I am a bird, after all, and cannot wield a blade or bow. Your title lacks creativity. Did you pick it up from a trash can?" -Jumps down to the floor and turns to Skyhigh- "I am a true challenge, unlike those two. Defeat me, and you have more than proven your worth." ~Aquila -Strife glared at Aquila. "I never got to pick my title... I thought no one could pick, which is exactly why I chuckled at it. If it were I choosing, it would have much more... flare." Before cursing at Nocturnal under her breath, she walked over to Aquila, and leaned on her shoulder. "So, 'ya got to pick your title, eh? Rogue... Interesting choice. Since rogue means a person who's dishonest, disloyal, I could go on..." Strife chuckled slightly at the irony of the moment. She turned to Skyhigh, sighing. "Look at us, Skyhigh. We're all fighting over the chance to train with you. It's been so long since we've trained with- let alone met- a newcomer. You may pick who you like. My apologies for arguing about it," She bowed slightly to Skyhigh to show her respect.- -Crimsonflame hissed at Aquila while her glare froze to flames. "If you had respect from anyone, dear Thunderbird, than perhaps I would treat you like a loyal warrior, but you don't, Therefor my reasons to fight you have never changed!" -Crimson started to quickly swish her tail in anger at the bird, looking away from her and snidely speaking "I came here first, but of course, you couldn't let an older clanmate get the spotlight, so you just had to barge in." -Crimsonflame got slightly angrier, with a slight raise in her voice "I may not be the strongest, but I am worthy of battleing Skyhigh. Besides, like I said before, I came here first -Crimsonflame Prowling in the dark shadows was the figure of a rare hybrid, a blue and white wolfdragon, a conjoining of wolf and dragon. The female wolfdragon slowly moved past the shrubbery, the blue spark of fire on her tail leaving small flames on the ground that disappeared immediately. She slowly walked into the clearing and ambled up to the group. Bowing her head in respect, she began to speak: "My apologies to interrupt. I have a quick question to ask the Legendary Legion. I am Nova. I am seeking to affiliate this clan. I do not have a clan of my own, but by any chance I do become an affiliate, I will help your clan and assist you in fights like an ordinary ally. It would be an honor. Do you accept?" Her ice blue eyes illuminated with a silent flaming noise, awaiting their response. -ησνα -Crimsonflame's amber gaze shimmered along with the setting sun awaiting the moonlight that fell like ice through the sky. Her eyes glanced at the elegant creature as she padded toward Nova. "Our Leader had been absent, As Guardian of The Legendary Legion, I allow your offering of generous help." -Crimson swished her tail in greeting as she bowed her head to the great Wolfdragon hybrid. "You truly shall be a magnificent warrior, Nova, but might I ask you, what place will you serve in this Legion? For there are many." -Crimsonflame looked up toward the stars of the Night's wing, seeing the crescent moon sliver among the gentle night clouds.- -Crimsonflame -Strife turned her attention to the strange creature. A beautiful blue and white creature looking like both a wolf and dragon. She gave Nova a welcoming smile, bowing her head in respect to the seemingly-generous wolf-dragon hybrid. "Crimson..." She whispered into the Guardian's ear soft enough so Nova couldn't hear it. "I don't really trust this guy..." She looked at Nova skeptically, taking in every detail.- ═Strife -Whispered back to Strife, in a slightly agitated voice, "Can't you see she is a girl! Strife, I an seriously starting to doubt your eyes!" -Crimsonflame Don't worry, I refer to everybody as a guy. ^ ^ ~Alice ...That isn't surprising considering there are barely any guy roleplayers anymore >> -Crimson I thought 'guy' was unisex. .-. ▬Vex I thought you literally meant a guy xd Isn't Nova the same guy who spreaded the hack rumors by making the 'THIS IS BAD' page and stuff? ._. ▬Strife Get the hell out of this talk page and TAKE YOUR DAMN ROBOT SOMEWHERE ELSE! -Crimsonflame -Swiftly takes off and hovers slightly above Strife- "I seem to be developing traits of my first form..." -sighs, then looks at Nova- "And through all my journeys, I have never seen a creature like you before. You look like someone I do not want to challenge, and I would not doubt that you are worthy of joining us," -slowly hovers towards nova, then turns to face Strife- "And I did not exactly choose my title. I said I would join, as a rogue, because I was asked to join by Nocturnal. Maybe I was wrong, though... Oh well, I cannot change it now, much as I wish I could. At least 'cunning' fits me." -shoots a glare at Crimson, dimly flashing my eyes, my flight feathers sparking slightly- "I do not wish for respect from anyone here. I simply do not care. I do not care for many things, but one thing I do not like is challenging my authority. Although, my friend, we do have something in common, do we not? We are both guardians. You, of the Legion, and I, of my people. Why must we fight over such a silly subject? All I said was that I was worthy of battle." -fakes a smile, although realising that I am, in fact, picking up the traits of my first form, and is in reality, disturbed and angry- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame nods her head, her searing pelt now in harmony with her breathing from the calm moonlit shimmers that radiated the night sky. She looked at the great Thunderbird--a dazzling shimmer of her beautiful feathers in the silent night was enough to remind her of the Midnight black cat who had embraced both light of the White Temple, as well as dark from the eclipse-faded darkness. Crimson felt herself after being lost in her distant thoughts that always seemed a forest away from where she remained. She smiled in the midst of peace in her soul, now reuniting friends of her and the wise bird that had never left the repeating beat of her wings. Crimsonflame felt her life before her as it was a flame. Her own, Crimson flame that she had created. Before her complete loyalty belonging to the Legendary Legion, she was beside Nocturnal. Crimsonflame had a splendid life, the grand highlight especially being her Fire abilities, still newly gained from the Thunderflame Dragon, calling it so due to its Lightning and Fire harnessings. -Crimsonflame -I say nothing, but instead gently float down, beating my wings softly which unintentionally caused a soft crackle of lightning, so soft it would seem as if it was miles away. I quickly calm down and shake the influence of my First Form - the Native American woman, filled with nothing but rage and hate, called Ikhswenhsa:kweks - away. I suddenly remember my Fourth Form - the bald eagle, yet with the appearance and a weaker power of the Thunderbird - and the conversation I had with my old friend, Hiawatha. I told him about my three previous forms, and how I never wanted to receive any traits of the First Form... and yet here I stood, and only minutes ago had I been speaking her words. I asked myself - what am I doing? Then there was another mystery I had yet to know the answer to... the fact I somehow reverted from my Fourth to my Third. I was lost in my thoughts, not knowing the danger I would step into if I delved too deep into secrets that was none of my business, and as if I was in a dream. I woke up, and there I was, still standing at the same place I was before, and Crimson was there. Still Aquila stood - she was at a loss, truth be told, she had no idea what to do now, except for be grateful that the two had returned to friends.- ~Aquila -Shadow walks into the clearing, confused about what is going on. She says nothing- -The night was beginning to fall, soon there would be a sunrise to guide Crimsonflame to the Temple once again. She began to stride through the thin grass until she lay atop a sunlit rock, dark silver to the sunrise. Crimsonflame had moons of experience in this forest that was her residement--exactly nine moons has passed since the rebirth of Goldine. Forever she had been strong spirited, adventurous, brave and caring. Now Crimsonflame had finally earned her rest at the Temple, she had no fears of getting lost, for is lay where the sun rose. -Crimsonflame -The trees were set on fire as a nimble flaming pheonix passed by, the beast slowly landed on the ground & folded it's wings, suddenly unfolding them with such force that the sun almost moved from it's place, "Skyhigh, you may join the Legendary Legion. I am sorry for my absence, Skyhigh, which class will you like to be?" Nocturnal bellowed in a demonic voice, she leisurely took a step forward, glancing at the trees that her flaming feathers had set on fire. She quickly opened her beak & a tunnel of frost blasted towards the burning trees, the frost enveloped the trees with solid ice putting the fire out. She walked off into the distance to be alone, she altered herself into a dragon form & a discreet look formed on her expressionless face. She had a deep secret which she was waiting to uncover in the future that lay ahead, "Not much action going around here" she muttered to herself with a bored expression to go with it. She quickly made a radiant gem materialize infront of her & it manuevered above the ground. She admired her gleaming trophy that she had earnt from a quest in the past, she sighed & instantly remembered something... Something that she could not forgot ... Her past lives... Who am I? ''She questioned herself, this certain question had bothered her for the whole time. Nocturnal tightly closed her eyes to remember but she could not, suddenly she had short flashbacks of her past lives, she then had a flashback of her... first life... "The last... Kin...My de-destiny..." She said without her knowing, "Miriam Auditore..." She faintly whispered. She then collapsed on the rock she sat on & had a another flashback... Miriam Auditore was dressed in Assassin Creed clothing, she had chocolate-brown hair in a single plait & emerald crystaline eyes with rosy cheeks, her hood shadowing her elegant face. It was 1674, she was striding through the streets of Venice in a quick manner. It was night time & she had approached a noblemen dressed in radiant clothing, she crept from behind & killed him by stabbing him with a mechanical dagger that had replaced her finger. As the noblemen fell to the ground Miriams body flashed into the body that of a silky, white wolf with golden light emitting from it's eyes... Nocturnals fluttered open her eyes & a shocked expression came upon her face. '''I must of had two lives, now this is my third life which makes three lives...The first life must be the wolf, the second, the dragon, the third, the phoenix... But there must be a fourth life that awaits me when I die...The soul of a wolf, dragon pheonix combined altogether & the creature that I have yet to uncover' ''Nocturnal thought with a whitty expression as if she were solving a mathematical problem.- ~Nocturnal I thought Aquila was Ezio. Also, you have yet ANOTHER secret? o.o ▬Strife -Crimsonflame's eyes brightly flashed of her leader's pressance, elated to her arrival. She calmly strided forward to the blazing Phoenix as Nocturnal had noticed her growth. "Nocturnal," Crimson said, unnoticly forcing herself to remain calm from the appearance of her Lordess. "I have found a white Temple, broken for several years on the ground of this forest." She looked down, thinking of the beautifully white, Temple ruins she had seen so long ago. "Yes...It is very white, yet this temple is far older than I, therefor its color still falters..." -Crimsonflame looked direct ally into her Nocturnal's scorching eyes, "A midnight essenced cat had approched me, and spoke that I have earned the name of Crimsonflame, my lordess...might you formally change it so this name is what I shall be called by my Legion?" -She was still in awe of her leader, yet remaining it hidden was all she thought of striving for at that moment.- -Crimsonkit/Crimsonflame I walk through the forest my brown fur brushes against the surrounding brush. My green tiger stripes allow me to camoflauge better with my surroundings. My tail floats just above the dirt in which I leave paw prints on. I am curious about the commotion north of my old burrow underneath a raging waterfall. I then decide to take short rest underneath a pine tree-Swampfang -Crimsonflame heard the rustling of the bushes, yet she did not see the creature that lurked among the dense foliage. She crept around several trees, focusing on the creature's scent. Crimson crouched to the ground, half between a hunting crouch and a battle crouch. She felt movements beneath her paws, as she knew this was quite a powerful animal that lay in the thick grasses around the pine tree. Crimson carefully began a springing pounce, as she kept I to the air, seizing the Creature in her claws as she forced herself to hold onto it. -Crimsonflame (Is Noctunal's Forth form going to be a Phoeca? ^,^ pweeeeeeeze? -Crimson) (Strife... I am not Ezio. I'm Thunderbird...) "Miriam... A-Auditore?" -I shiver, remembering my First Form, the Native American woman known as Ikhswenhsa:kweks, the Assassin- "The First, she... she met another Assassin who went by the name of Auditore. They were married, eventually, when they thought their fight was over," -I turn to Nocturnal, confused by this revelation- "Could that possibly have any relation to this Miriam you speak of?" -I then turn to Crimsonflame, slightly amused, for I knew that the creature was there ever since it arrived- "And what might this be?" -I step towards Crimson and look over her shoulder to the creature in restraint- ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 00:23, January 16, 2014 (UTC). -Crimson's become wide as she swirls around, facing Aquila and whispers to her, "Hush...I'm trying to focuss here, Aquila!" Her voice barely audible, just enough so the bird could hear with her keen hearing.- -Crimson -wake up to hear growling and talking close to me I trot to the area where native people are and a few cats similar to I am. Since I don't know what there motives are I walk to the crimson cat cautiously and bows head respectly-Swampfang (Oh... Derp. Sorry, Aquila. I thought that in your human form you looked like Ezio... ▬Strife) -Crimsonflame looks at the great cat, signaling to Aquila with her tail to stay where she was. Crimson met eye to eye with the great Cat, speaking in a surprised voice once the cat bowed to her presence . "W-welcome...I..I'm Crimsonflame, Guardian of the L-Legendary Legion, W-who might you be, great T..Tiger?" -Crimsonflame -I sense the fear in the Guardian's voice, however ignore it and listen to the signal to stay. I turn my head to face Nocturnal, still thinking of Ikhswenhsa:kweks. Focusing on the task at hand, I immediately snap my thoughts out and look towards Swampfang, wondering what would happen next.- ~Aquila -Nocturnal had picked up the scent of a Tiger in her Legion's Territory, her ears quickly pricked up to the sound of something rustling against the thick bushes. Nocturnal metormophosed into her wolf form & followed the scent that the creature had left, she approached the Tiger cautiuosly & launched at it. She dug her sharp claws into the stranger & sank her venom-tipped fangs into it's flesh. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, STRANGER!?" Nocturnal yelled & pinned the tiger to the ground, baring her teeth that shun in the bright sun & growled in a deep tone, her glare increasing by each second.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame could feel the anger of Nocturnal in her thundering voice, which was enough to send Crimson into a furious rage of flame. Fire seared her pelt, scorching all who dare come close. Flames formed a circle around her, their Crimson shimmers reflecting the light of the sun, making them brighter, as well as hotter. "Nocturnal...Get ''away from him!" -She forced her instincts not to charge at Nocturnal, as she remained trying to keep her fire down, but it flared up. The sudden Impact of the flames strongly rising made Crimson fall, scowling in a low voice. "Damn that Dragon!" as she tried with all hEr strength to get back up, but the fire was linked to her emotions, therefor she couldn't stop her anger even if she was only thinking about it. -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal glanced at Crimsonflame, "No." Nocturnal said calmly but sturnly. A tunnel of white fire blasted from the cloudy sky & onto the ground, the tunnel had enveloped the tiger & Nocturnal. The tunnel had scorched the tigers pelt, leaving it in trememndous agony, although the tunnel had not harmed Nocturnal. White dragon wings sprouted from her back with such force that it sended rippling waves towards the trees that had surrounded her, the sharp ripples chopping the tree of it's stump cleanly with no sawdust filling the air. Nocturnals furiuosity gained enough power that it had overcome her, it was clear that she hated outsiders entering her legion's territory. In a flash her claws had been made the talons of her flaming phoenix form, a ominous golden aura filled her eyes, removing her iris & pupil. The tip of her fur had burst into white flames & beige-gold markings appeared on her pelt. She had lost her consciousness & roared a deafening roar at the tiger, the sound waves of the roar causing the clouds above to dissapear. She swiped her flaming paw at the tigers face, the flaming talons scarring it's forehead. A gold light seeped out the markings & glided towards the Swampfangs eyes, as the light had entered her/his eyes it had left her blind for a couple of seconds, the spikes attached to the tip of her dragons wings unattached themselves & shot towards Swampfangs face, the spikes had entered her/his flesh & the poison inside it had leaked out, the poison slowly traveling to her/his beating heart.- -Crimsonflame felt a scorching agony burn through her thoughts as she saw Nyria in her rage. She winced as tears rolled down her terrified eyes. She fell backward as the light seared her Crimson pelt. The dragon wolf had eyes that of pain itself, sending death to all who remain too close. Crimson lost focus and control of these flames, as they were linked to her thoughts. She closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes as they seared the ground, turning into flames as the ceased to hurt her. She lashed her tail, scampering away at the sight of this fearful creature. Crimsonflame ran as fast as she could, away into the dense forest. She forgot her Legion, and everything before the event of seeing this monstrous wolf. She ran until she came to the Temple, in which she lay until the very dawn of sun in fear of the dreadful Creature. -Crimsonflame -I look to Nocturnal, Swampfang, then turn towards Crimsonflame. The current situation confused me enough to give me an agonizing headache. I stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do, wide-eyed, until I make a decision to go after Crimsonflame. I spread my wings, my flight feathers glowing beautifully, then with grace I take off and soar above the forest, just below the clouds. I sighted a Peregrine Falcon, who dived, wings tucked, at almost the speed of sound. As I flew I watched how the falcon raised its mighty talons and struck its prey - a quick and clean kill - then continued. I then sighted Crimsonflame, lying and shaking. I have not seen her this scared before - but of what, I wondered. I beat my mighty wings, creating a powerful lightning strike, then dived like the falcon I saw before, my eyes flashing heavily, creating a loud sound of thunder. Finally, I unfurled my huge wings once again and landed perfectly, with hardly any impact- ~Aquila -Nocturnal began panting heavily from the immense power she had used, she was losing her mind by each second. Titanium spikes bursted out her back, blood squirting out from the wound that the spikes had caused. Instead of her furry ears were spiralled horns, she swiftly leapt off the tiger & hurled into the woods as if she'd gone completely crazy.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame glanced at Aquila, frightened of the thunderous roar of her wings, but she knew she was safe in the sacred Temple. Her eyes were wide with fear, reflecting the sunlit skys. Her voice was shaky, yet gentle. "A-Aquila...?" She spoke with a tiny voice, still circled up in the centre of the temple. "Is-is N-Nocturnal o-okay...?" -Crimsonflame stood up and padded to Aquila, her paw steps sizzling slightly with each step. Aquila could tell she was frightend, her only care for Nocturnal now was worrying if she would destroy the forest. -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal caught the scent of Crimsonflame, she sniffed the air & followed the scent leading to her. She shifted through the trees, sighting Crimson. She leisurely padded towards her, Nocturnal was back in her normal state. She groomed her fur gently as if she was her pup/kit, calming her.- ~Nocturnal Who wants me to remove the Legendary Legion from existence because 2 members have quit? Oh, i'll gladly sacrifice myself to get them back into the Legion ;)~Nocturnal Nocturnal, don't end the legion. ▬Strife -Crimsonflame glanced at Nocturnal, her eyes emiting a calm appearance. She grinned as Nocturnal was back in her normal state of being, therefor Crimson stood up, padding to her whilst paws shimmered with the radiace of her eyes. "Nocturnal, Just because I have quit does not mean you are a bad leader." -She looks away, toward the rising stars. "I have left, of course, for a reason. And that reason is that you are much to powerful for me." She looks to the ground, then turns around to face Nyria. "You see, only mythtical creatures will stand a chance for becoming one with your Legion, yet...I'm far too weak...." Her voice slowly trailed off as of the stars gleaming light upon her, reflecting her auburn pelt. Even fire could not fight the creatures that harm this Legion. -Crimsonflame (Don't end it, Nocturnal. I'm having too much fun with this RP. Which two people left anyway?) "If you are as weak as you say you are, how is it you became the guardian of the legion? You are not 'far too weak', in fact, in their own way, every creature is strong. They just have to find that way. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, for example I am not one for stealth when stealth is needed. I try not to beat my wings when I can, as you have heard, they can be very loud. I do more well with combatting large numbers. You may not be very strong -and you don't have to be- but you have amazing potential, as with my First and Second form. Most definitely stealth would be your genre." -I glance at Nocturnal with curious but somewhat hurt eyes- "What had happened back there, exactly?" ~Aquila -Crimson nodded her head as Aquila spoke, her eyes a distant gaze. "You are quite right, Aquila. Yet even so, I feel as though those who tower overhead prove stronger, being the weakest in the forest isn't a great reminder of what or who I am!" -Crimsonflame -I try not to smile at Crimson's reply- "Again, you do not have to be physically strong to be useful. You are quick, brave and adventurous, in fact I believe the legion needs more creatures like you. Besides, just because you may be weaker than us, that does not mean you are necessarily weak." ~Aquila -Crimsonflame harnesses the pride from Aquila's words, feeling flames surround her thoughts. Unnoticily, flames seared her pelt. Crimson's fur became the color of ashes from the fire of her pelt. Quickly, these flames scorched her pelt enough to turn it black. "I suppose you are right, dear Thunderbird. Strength is nothing important to any who strive for importance..." -Crimsonflame (Guys, I made a clan. Feel free to join or ally. I would appreciate) ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 06:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) ((Crimson, are you still in the Legion? If not i'll go SUPER CRAZY. You are definetly not weak, I am highly impressed by your roleplay, You're really strong ^.^ If people think i'm godmodding thats just my ability, who wouldn't want 50 abilities?)) ~Nocturnal I was kinda wiggling out of the Legion, but if you really want me to stay, I'll stay. ^^ And I understand, you just want to be powerful, everyone does. Also, I made a new character, might as well tell you I'm Winter Rose! (I'm still working on her page, but you should check it out,) So yeah...What happened to Swampfang? xd -Crimsonflame Yay! I bet Swampfang aka 'The Ultimate Loser' had ignored the attacks... like a frickin' Noob. After that she/he said that she'll/he would tear my limbs apart, whats a wittle tigger gonna do to me? Huh?~Nocturnal -Nocturnal padded through the forest, still wandering about her fourth life that awaits her. The leaves crunching & the twigs snapping beneath her heavy paws, silence rised in the autumn forest that Nocturnal wondered about. It was so silent that the timber could be heard cracking, the sunlight streaming through the dense trees. The silence was broken when wings had shattered the air, a golden phoenix soared just above the forest & beneath the clouds that crowded the blue sky. It flew gracefully, turning it's lean head & sighting Nocturnal. The magnificent creature then lowered itself & gently landed on the ground. Nocturnal took a few steps back, staring at the creatures eyes that beholded fierceness. The creature bowed it's head & took a sharp step forward.- ~Nocturnal ((I really felt like roleplaying...)) -Crimsonflame heard the great Phoenix approach as she sprints out of the under rush to take sighting of this magnifecent Creature. She glances at Nocturnal, her eyes a gentle glow of wonder for this Phoenix. "N-Nocturnal...I was going t-to ask you....If I could try training with you in the Training grounds you have set up?" -Crimsonflame -I follow Crimsonflame to the Phoenix, curious as to the events that would occur with this being. I glare at the creature suspiciously and stretch my neck the slightest so that my height perfectly meets the Phoenix's, my sharp eagle eyes giving an ominous feeling.- ~Aquila -The Phoenix glanced at the both of them, dipping it's head in respect to the two members of the Legion. "Yes Crimson, you may." Nocturnal quietly said then looking back at the Phoenix, the huge creature approached her, a whisper echoed throughout her mind as the phoenix got closer, Miriam Auditore, the whisper echoed. The phoenix quickly altered itself into it's true form, the Eagle. Nocturnal stared at the untamable creature, feeling her body tinge with electricity, she had felt a immense connection with this fierce bird. The nimble eagle swiftly took off into the a air & flew away, the true reason it came here was to return the connection that Nocturnal had with this certain eagle in the past. "Should we go to the academy now, Crimson?" Nocturnal asked as if she had forgot the eagle back then, but she had not.- ~Nocturnal -I shuddered even more, for none of my questions were being answered but each situation was much stranger than the last. My mind raced and returned to a certain thought of my past two forms - Ikhswenhsa:kweks, ''the Assassin and ''the true Aquila, the eagle. How similar mine and Nocturnal's stories were, it was enough to make me feel nervous. This is a thought I could not shake off for a while.- ~Aquila For each member of Legendary Legion they will be given a uniform (Assassins Creed clothing) If they unable to wear it due to them not being human then it will be made according to their body structure. (A different creature wearing that clothing wouldn't be funny... BUT BADASS because of the design & the weapons & hood equipped on it. So don't worry Goldine xD Oh & if you don't have hands to pick & use the weapons then just make them hover, For example: -She dashed towards the incoming fox, her uniforms cape being picked up from the wind, she leapt into the air, her ebony dagger flinging out her small belt & commanded it to fling towards the fox. The dagger shot towards it & plunged itself into it's pelt.-) ~Nocturnal Nocturnal, I'm sorry about quitting this legion.. I was just confused about what I'm supposed to be doing, so I left.. can I join again..? :\ ~Shadow (F!re). Sure, you can come join again... ~Nocturnal K.. :\ ~Shadow. (Who is not illiterate >. >) "Sure, Nocturnal, Whenever you're ready, we can train." -She spoke with a exited voice, flicking her tail in happiness. Crimsonflame soon padded to the training grounds, awaiting her leader's arrival- -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal was in her Phoenix form, she dived from the sky, faster then a speeding comet. The immense speed of the dive caused her to look like a blur of white in the distance, she unfolded her wings, landing with hardly any impact, a tiny speck of dust lifting into the air. She turned her lean head to face Crimson, she altered herself into her wolf form & approached Crimson & the Academy. "I am ready..." She sturnly said.- ~Nocturnal -Crimson approaches the great wolf, grinning in her pleasure of fighting the beast, yet knowing she would only be practicing her skills, she leausurly bound to the other side of the training grounds, several feet away from Nocturnal. "May I have the first move?" Crimson spoke with a dedicated yet calm voice, unsheathing her claws, ready to fight. Flames gradually seared Crimson's pelt, not harming her in the least. Fire arose from her pelt quickly, as if her pelt was on scorching fire. As of this being a clever move, she crouched on the ground, fire surrounding her in which she was able to rise at her pleasure. Crimson's eyes showed nothing but her flames of the Crimson color they were turning. With a auburn paw strongly stomped forward, fire shot toward Nocturnal like lightning while it painfully burned her fur and paws, causing immense pain that was too fast to escape instantly. -Crimsonflame ((Btw we are duelling. So we're not in the training grounds.))"Don't you know that I have the element of fire?" She asked, twitching the slighest from the heat of the fire. "No chance in beating me, I have the power to control every single element" She calmly said, taking a sharp step forward. She then launched at the auburn cat, sinking her poison-tipped fangs into her flesh, the poison releasing itself from her fangs & causing Crimson to be heavily dazed, "Darkness of Torment!" A dark element rose from the ivory ground that belonged to the large duelling room, the darkness slithered towards Crimsonflame, lunging itself at her, the darkness seeping into her mind while she was still dazed, the darkness crowding her mind with such torment that made Crimson snap out, disabling her dazing. Nocturnal then clawed her small face with her gigantic claws while she was still in torment unabling Crimson to prevent the attack.- ~Nocturnal -Crimson felt the dazement of her powers, suddenly falling backwards as the darkness crowded her mind. She spoke with pain in her words, struggling to fight the Black. "I...Didn't...Didn't come here to...be KILLED!..." -Fury fought the Dark that seeped from her claws as the flames began to sizzle down, revealing her pelt, as well as the ground, to be as dark as the blackness that invaded her. Quickly thinking, now that her pelt was black, she let the dark take control of her. In an instant, she was unconscious. An aura of Blood colour surrounded the black body that was the lifeless Crimsonflame. As her eyes opened with a jolt, they were only blackness and red, however...Only a Bright red aura surrounded the holes that had no eyes themselves...only an orb of Red that struck fear into one's heart with lighting-speed. She was a different creature, able to be focused only if the darkness hadn't take over her. She jolted at Nocturnal, as soon as she was second-strikingly about to attack, she disappeared behind her, into the shadows. Nocturnal couldn't see where she was, or scent her. Suddenly she bound out of the darkness and onto Nocturnal, knocking her down at the surprise. Crimson bit Nocturne with her powerful teeth, tasting blood as sending uncontrollable dark into her soul- -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal whimpered in pain as Crimsons teeth sank into her, as the darkness slivered towards her soul a powerful ball of light fended it off. Blood dripping from her small wound she steadily got up glaring "I won't go so easy on you" She slyly said & she vanished in a flash. A immense dragon of the light bounded out the dark shadows, swiftly leaping into the air & pinning the small cat to the ivory ground. "I won't kill you" She said under he breath, the raging light that engulfed her white scales seared the uncontrollable cat, devouring the darkness that had took control of Crimson.- ~Nocturnal -As the darkness slowly seared off her weak body, Crimson fell to the ground, exhausted from this Darkness creature that had become her. She glared up, her teeth bared at the Dragon. She crouched, her eyes fiercely glaring at the creature as they reflected burning flames. She lept into the air, Her scorching claws scarring across the Great Dragon across its shoulder, that of Thunder through the a powerful storm, as of the storm being the dragon she has encountered. Fire burned the scar, causing the wound to permanently be of a battle scar. As the dragon lashed its powerful body, Crimson fell to the ground, pelted in dust. As she shook off the dust, she glared at the dragon, heaving needful breaths from her attack. -Crimsonflame -I arrive at the training grounds to see this Assassin's Creed uniform, and cry a deafening shriek in fury to see what has happened. My eyes pulse red and I stay, shaking and shrieking until my feathers stop glowing and die out in a jet-black colour. The procedure is extremely painful, but my rage overtakes the pain. I curl up and my feathers become hard as stones. The pain is now agonizing and uncontrollable as blood begins to seep down and drip to the ground from the fourth flight feather on my left wing. There I sit, in the pool of blood, curled up like a boulder. A voice erupts from the large stone-like bird that everyone can hear. The voice is of a woman with a Syrian accent- "'''AGAIN?!"' the voice screams. '"What have you done?!" '~Aquila *hears the furious voice and leaps from tree to tree until I arrive at the scene and leap down, landing beside Crimson* You ok, Crimson? *looks around* What's going on here?---Ino -A sharp glace is all that Crimson replies with to Ino, soon following calmer words. "Yeah, I'm fine...Just dueling Nocturnal -Flicks her tail toward the Dragon- "But I think now would be a good time to end it" -Crimsonflame Ok, just tell me if you need anything.---Ino Alright, Ino...Heheh, If you came earlier you might have seem my 'Cinder Mode'... Sounds pretty awesome. Hopefully I'll get to see it another time.---Ino -I hear my clanmate's voices but can't control myself. I'm become desperate to escape from whatever is happening, however it only causes me more pain as I try. I immediately recognise the Syrian woman's voice - it could only be my First Form - Ikhswenhsa:kweks, as some called simply Raja. How she managed to take me over like this, I dared not wonder, but I pleaded her to stop. I managed to let out a small scream, and finally a call, as I attempted to revive myself through my power of thunder.- '"It cannot be stopped, dear Thunderbird,"' Raja told me. '"Free me and this will cease. I only want to deliver a simple message," 'I knew she had good intentions, but how far she was going to do whatever it is she would do was simply too far. The pool of blood had turned darker and grew slowly. ~Aquila *suddenly turns towards Aquila upon picking up the scent of blood* Hey, are you ok? What's going on? *races over to Aquila* Can you hear me? If you can, where's the blood coming from?---Ino Ino ^^ You're nice to care...but Aquila's 'Spiritual' right now, okay? Oh oops sorry! Haha ok xD *walks away as if nothing happened* xD---Ino -_- so ''apparently we've stopped doing a serious roleplay, then? ^^ ~Aquila I need something to role play about, Aquila. It seems pointless now, unless, of course, aino wants me to show her the 'Cinderflame' side of mine...at least it's not too uncontrolable, But if I'm attacking someone, 'Cinderflame' won't stop until that creature has perished...And I don't want to do that to Ino xd -Crimsonflame -A thunderous voice erupts from an unknown source. Strife dashed towards the sound, which seemed to be coming from the training grounds. Aquila seemed to be curled up in a crimson puddle. Strife ran up to her comrade, kneeling down and inspecting the scene. "Aquila!?" Strife shouted, her eyes welling with tears. Crimsonflame, Ino, and Nocturnal were all nearby. "What happened to her?! What's going on!?" Strife looked at the blood which was now drying. It was turning brown; which meant this had started long ago. She glared at the trio. "Why aren't you doing anything!?" cried Strife. She tore off a piece of her cloak and pressed it to the bloodiest feathers. However, she could not find the source of this scarlet pool.- ((Sorry for barging in. I probably did this wrong. >> I really wanted to roleplay... And I want to see how this ends.)) ═Strife -Crimsonflame's eyes sparkled at Strike's attempts of helping Aquila. "Strife, She is somewhere of a different forest, do not fiddle with her now." -Crimsonflame bound forward to Strife, stretching her body in an attempt to pry her away from the Thunderbird- -Crimsonflame ((I also had an idea. If Strife, you say a really, really simple first person, ex, *Jumps onto a branch at daybreak* I'll say it really fancylike, such as if you say *picks up strick* I'll say, -Crimsonflame gradually glances at a stick below, the moonlight trickling its thorny branchs as she holds it firmly in her tail- Okay?)) -Strife resisted Crimsonflame's forceful prying. "What do you mean 'of a different forest'? Can't you see that she's hurt!?" Strife shouted, still trying to stop the blood with the tattered piece of her cloak. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched more and more blood pool out.- ▬Strife ((Like... As a game? Sounds interesting. ^^ Like we take turns or something, or what? o.o)) "Look, forget Aquila! She is fine, I assure you, my gallant Strife. Now, if you don't stop fooling with her wounds, I'll have to introduce you to Cinderflame....And you don't want that." -A final scream of pain died out as the dark feathers from my body swirled in a cloud-like pattern, then had flown off into the distance. The Thunderbird was no longer there, and instead a woman appeared, crouching and slightly crying. I was now my First Form. I looked at my hands and noticed that the ring finger on my left hand was missing, as it always was. "That hurt..." I simply said. I glanced at Strife and smiled, a single tear dropping from my eyes that seemed to burn with a certain anger.- "Wakiya is gone now, it is just me. And thank you for caring so much about her agonizing state, Crimson." I sarcastically said, as I turned my head slowly in Crimsonflame's direction- ~Aquila "She glared at the woman, teeth bared, she spoke with an angered voice. "I'm sorry I'm no Medicene Cat, lady! But I can't fix your wounds, because, you know, I'm a CAT WHO'S PRETTY TICKED OFF RIGHT NOW FOR VARIOUS REASONS!" -She turned the other way, flicking her tail in annoyance as she bound for her broken Temple- -Crimsonflame "Oh, this?" I smiled, holding up my left hand. "That was there for a while. And why might you be so 'ticked off for various reasons'?" ~Aquila -Sighs, padding gradually back to the woman. "Oh, don't worry about that, I can just get a little angry sometimes..." -I suddenly look to the left and express a blank face- "Nocturnal..." I sigh. "My message is for him/her(?). This may be the end... and I am not sure whether the Thunderbird will be back, either. I have no doubt that to get her back, the First and Second forms have to die... But, I am not up for dying yet, I have something to tell your leader. Where might she be?" ~Aquila